The present invention relates to a lighted fishing tackle box. The box has LEDs (light emitting diodes) or any other electronic light source that are small enough to mount inside the compartments and trays inside the box and light up the small items in the compartments and trays. Thus the small items are easily found when needed during the variable light levels available while fishing or hunting etc.
Additionally the box includes solar cell panels, battery and charge circuits to power the LEDs under many different conditions. Specifically, solar cells are mounted on both the inside and outside walls of the top lid of the box so that sun light can recharge the battery and power the LEDs regardless of whether the top lid is opened or closed. Circuitry using diodes for example, allow automatic switching of input from solar panel receiving sun light, while blocking current from leaking back to the other dark panel. The solar panel provides a replenishable supply of power from the sun in places in the wild fishing areas were no other power source is available.
Additionally the tackle box uses pairs of stereo speakers mounted on the top walls or lids of the box mounted and isolated inside and out so that when top wall is open or closed they send sound in the correct direction to the fisherman. A switch circuit detects the opening or closed of the lids to turn on speakers pairs in the correct direction. The above feature provides audio entertainment to the fisherman during fishing and travelling times. Specifically, a Bluetooth-receiver/Amplifier module board with battery provides the audio entertainment to drive the speakers from a Bluetooth transmitter or wired Smartphone or audio player audio sources.
Additionally, the replenishable power supplied by the battery and solar panels is used to provide a powered USB outlet mounted on the wall of the box, to recharge the Smartphone or audio player during prolonged fishing trips.
Also, there is no reason that the above features have to be limited to any particular style or shape or size of box. All typical boxes with trays, subtrays, compartments and subcompartments, that could use individualized lighting are provided with lighting without significant loss of space.
In addition, all electronic connections, electronic circuits and electronic elements are waterproofed by usual or appropriate compounds or materials.
Previous attempts at providing a lighted tackle or toolbox used only batteries as a power source. They had no further power source that was replenishable out in the wilderness were fishing is more often done. The previous attempts did not provide individual lighting elements for each and tray and compartment. Previous attempts also, did not provide audio entertainment or means recharge a Smartphone in the wild away from civilization.